


Dark Desires

by leigh_adams



Series: Of Snogging and Broomsticks [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then why in the name of Merlin could he <i>not</i> get his mind off of Katie Bell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2/13 of a prompt table for rarepair_shorts.

It was not in Stewart's nature to think about any one particular woman. He prided himself on being a free agent, so to speak. He liked women, liked the pleasure they brought him, but he never got attached to any of them. Most of them were only after the novelty of shagging a celebrity, saying they'd shared a bed with someone rich and famous. He didn't mind, normally, as long as he got his in the end.

Then why in the name of Merlin could he _not_ get his mind off of Katie Bell? The way her soft skin had felt, soft to the touch, the way her hand had fit _just_ right in his. How her eyes flashed with a dark brown fire, how every emotion she felt raced unguarded across her face.

His... _obsession_ was the only explanation as to why he was sitting on top of [Durdle Door](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/60/Durdle_Door_Dorset_UK.JPG) in the middle of the night. In _January_. The waves crashed into the rocks beneath him but he only had eyes for the night sky above. It was a cold, clear night, the stars twinkling brightly above him as the darkness stretched onward for as far as the eye could see.

And then there she was. His lips curled into the barest hint of a satisfied smirk as Katie shot over him, nothing more than a dark blur outlined against the stars as she flew. She was out here almost every night- not that he was stalking her, mind you. It was just good tactics to know your enemy.

But most people didn't think about how their 'enemy' would look underneath them, back arched in pleasure as her body writhed, naked and overcome with pleasure. How sweet would his name sound as it fell from her lips, as he made her come over and over and over again?

The time wasn't right for him to make his move, though. Not yet. She was still too proud, too wary, too independent to take for his own. But he was certain that before the curtain was drawn on the year, Katie Bell would be his.

The thought made him smile as he Disappearated with a loud 'crack.'  
 


End file.
